


Is it still workout?

by proko_moreau



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Donghun is there for a minute, Grinding, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mild Smut, Muscles, OT5 Relationship, Polyamory, Shirtless, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, idk pg16, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: “He’s so pretty, isn’t he?” at what Byeongkwan’s voice died in his throat, the only sound he could let out still feeling Sehyoon touching every part of his body, was another whine. He probably would feel embarrassed every other time but that day he was already too far gone, tiredness and hotness from the practice adding to haziness of his mind and tingling of his skin.





	Is it still workout?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags before you start and enjoy~

Sehyoon watched sweat glistening on Byeonkwan’s skin, drops slowly dripping from the boy’s hairline, down the side of his face, landing down on the soaked t-shirt. Once his eyes traveled down he couldn't help but focus on his boyfriend’s arms. Byeongkwan was currently sitting on the bench, legs on both sides of it, and was working out with dumbbells. Sehyoon felt mesmerized by the way Byeongkwan’s muscles were tensing and moving under the skin. He loved how strong the younger was and never failed to appreciate the boy’s ripped body. 

Only after a while did he notice that he got so captivated by his boyfriend’s body that he stopped working on his legs and was just shamelessly staring. Just then another drop of sweat rolled down Byeongkwan’s cheek, his muscles tensed again with effort to lift the dumbbell and Sehyoon couldn't take it anymore. He quickly raised from his seat and moved for the bench the younger was sitting on. He threw his leg over the bench and sat down, immediately scooting close to Byeongkwan, pressing his chest against the youngers back, hips slotted together as close as their sitting position allowed. The younger boy gasped quietly, and having realised what was going on, put one dumbbell on the floor and took his earphones out placing them on the bench in front of him, ready to give the older all attention required. He leaned back against Sehyoon feeling his touch on his arms. It wasn't too comfortable, both of the boys’ shirts were drenched in sweat, sticking to each other uncomfortably, but who were they to complain. Both touch-starved and hot, none of them would deny himself touching the other just for the sake of being comfortable; they could endure sweaty t-shirts.

Sehyoon knew that after all, despite late hour and exclusiveness of the hotel, it still was a public gym. He knew he couldn't go too far, of course he made sure beforehand that they were alone, but there still was a chance, even so small, of someone walking in on them. 

He started by lightly touching Byeongkwan’s thighs. Due to shorts he younger boy was wearing he could touch bare skin, hot and damp with sweat. Sehyoon caressed his boyfriend's legs, touching not too lightly, pushing his fingers into the boy’s skin, feeling his tense muscles. At the same time he kissed Byeongkwan’s cheek sweetly and started kissing down his jaw and neck, tasting saltiness on his tongue. Byeongkwan smelled like sweat and tasted the same, it was dirty in a way, but hot all the same. The older’s hands traveled up grazing the other’s stomach. One of Sehyoon’s hands slipped under the younger’s shirt and he started to trace the boy’s muscles, pressing down on it for Byeongkwan to be able to feel his touch firm and solid against his skin. Sehyoon lifted his other hand and with strong fingers grabbed his boyfriend’s bicep on the side of the hand that still had a hold on the dumbbell.

“Go on” Byeongkwan felt breath against his ear and heard words said in a sultry tone. A shiver ran down his spine. He could feel Sehyoon all around him - pressing against his back, grazing his ear with his teeth, caressing his stomach and chest and holding his bicep. Smaller boy was starting to feel a little overwhelmed - the simulation from Sehyoon’s touch and the sight before him started to make him a little bothered. Although his mind was in a haze he understood immediately what the older boy meant by the words whispered into his ear and started to lift his hand with the dumbbell, working all his arm muscles with slow but powerful moves.

Sehyoon groaned lowly as he felt outcomes of long days of gym practice paying off in Byeongkwan's ripped arms, tensing and loosening again beautifully under his touch. He looked at the movement for a few seconds before bending down and attaching his lips to the expanse of tanned skin. He sucked and kissed Beongkwan’s arm grazing his teeth against the skin but never biting down, minding not to leave any marks. His hand was still caressing the other’s stomach and chest, but not pressing anymore, too distracted with kissing to focus on touching.

Only when Byeongkwan let out a whine - one of the sounds that Sehyoon loved the most coming from the younger boy, did the older look up and finally notice what was Byeongkwan staring at all this time while drowning in Sehyoon’s ministrations.

Before their eyes, too far to reach but not too far to see, there was Junhee. The boy was facing away from them working on his back, pulling the bar of gym device down, and letting it return to its previous position above his head over and over again. He was kneeling, his legs spread, his back covered by a sleeveless shirt leaving little to imagination. At the sight Sehyoon pressed himself closer to Byeongkwan and breathing down his neck whispered

“He’s so pretty, isn’t he?” at what Byeongkwan’s voice died in his throat, the only sound he could let out still feeling Sehyoon touching every part of his body, was another whine. He probably would feel embarrassed every other time but that day he was already too far gone, tiredness and hotness from the practice adding to haziness of his mind and tingling of his skin.

“Do you want to bother him a bit, hmmm, baby?” came another question from the older boy and Byeongkwan nodded vigorously. Sehyoon just chuckled at the younger’s eagerness and raised from his seat pulling Byeongkwan up as well by grip on the other’s bicep. 

They wobbled towards the place when Jun was working out, he didn't hear them coming as he had his earphones on. Byeongkwan was still slightly held up by Sehyoon, which he was thankful for since he already felt quite weak in legs, if he were to think longer he would be embarrassed by how little simulation was able to get him into this state. However, he didn't have time to think about it because they were next to Jun in a matter of seconds. As Sehyoon let go of his arm Byeongkwan instantly fell down, squatting behind the leader and encircling his chest with his strong but tired arms. Junhee gasped in surprise and lost the hold of the bar which came to its original position above their heads with a loud cling. 

Byeongkwan didn't waste any time and attached his lips to the other's neck. The smell of Jun was manly and sweaty. The taste on his tongue was salty but at the same time it was the best taste he could imagine at the moment. Jun tried to protest, muttering something about being hygienic and in public but fell quiet as fast when Sehyoon lowered himself in front of him ending up in the same position Byeongkwan was already in and sealed Junhee's lips with his own ones leaving no room for further protests. 

Junhee and Sehyoon were kissing quite roughly in a matter of seconds, the older dominating the kiss, already riled up after his little touchy session with Byeongkwan. Their tongues were gliding insistently against each other, the boys exploring each others' mouths and biting the others’ lips occasionally. Byeongkwan in the meantime busied himself with biting, licking and kissing the expanse of Junhees neck and shoulders not covered by the tank top.

However, after some time, Sehyoon started experiencing strain in his already worked up thighs. He started to slowly rise murmuring soft “up” against Junhee's lips and feeling him raising as well, obedient and pliant as always. Only Byeongkwan, not being warned about his boyfriends’ plans beforehand, stayed down. When Sehyoon looked at him to urge him up, Byeongkwan was looking like puppy whom someone denied a treat. The oldest of the three cooed and leaving Junhee for a little while he reached down to help Byeongkwan into a standing position. 

Sehyoon, seeing as he was the only one able to take the initiative with the state Byeongkwan and Junhee were already in, put his hands steady on each boys' waist and led them closer to the wall, around the corner where no one was able to see them from the door.

He wasn't usually the one in control, nevertheless he had no problem with the situation and this role and was quite confident when he turned in Jun's direction and gently ordered

“Shirt off and hands on the wall babe”. Junhee obeyed as he always did. He was rather a submissive type and whereas he liked to throw a fight when with Donghun, to rile the other up, he rarely disobeyed Sehyoon. He took off his shirt in one swift move and his chest and back were left bare for his boyfriends to see, touch and kiss. He turned around to face the wall and put his hands flat on the wall to lean on them slightly just as Sehyoon had asked him to. Soon after he felt his older boyfriend’s hands steady on his hips, massaging the skin there then sliding up and gliding over the younger sweat slicked back pressing enough for Jun to feel the weight put on his muscles. 

As Sehyoon proceeded to massage Junhees back rather insistently, for the younger to feel every touch, and kiss over the younger’s neck in the same time, Jun closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. He felt the other’s soft hands pressing harshly into his skin, fingers tracing tensed after a practice muscles, he felt Syeoons lips on his skin, both hot, he wondered if Sehyoon minded the taste of sweat but with the was the older licked and sucked at his skin eagerly he quickly lost every doubt that the older was enjoying this.

Only hot breath on his face was finally able to bring him back and clear his mind. Junhee opened his eyes just in time to see Byeongkwan’s face getting closer and closer to his own. After not even one second they were kissing. Byeongkwan was already bothered and riled up so he was as sloppy as he could get. After couple closed mouth kisses which mostly landed on Junhees lips the younger boy licked at leader’s lips encouraging him to open them and Junhee complied in no time. Byeongkwan licked into his mouth and he didn't even try to fight for dominance, he let the other explore his mouth, bite at his lips and suck them into his mouth as he pleased. Due to feeling his back getting massaged and covered in wet kisses and a bit harsher bites combined with his lips being occupied with Byeongkwan Junhee’s mind went blank. There was nothing in the world despite his two eager and hot boyfriends. 

He was so focused on keeping himself straight and participating in a kiss even if only the slightest bit that he noticed that Byeongkwans hands moved from his shoulders to his exposed chest only when the younger brushed his fingers over Jun’s nipples. The leader gasped but Byeongkwan didn't stop the kiss. Byeongkwan knew that the older boy was very sensitive in those areas, nevertheless, he didn't let his hands slide further down or to the sides to spare him suffering from additional simulation. They stayed right over Junhee’s nipples which they pinched and rubbed not so gently. Abuse on Junhees nipples made the leader moan out loud for the first time that evening and even if there was a red light blinking at the back of his head reminding him that they were still in a public place he chose to ignore it in favor of getting lost in pleasure.

One of Sehyoon’s hands moved to Junhee’s front caressing his taut stomach, feeling slim, hard muscles beneath his skin. Jun’s mind was hazy and the way their boyfriends made him feel so good and so hot he wanted nothing more than to repay some pleasure but since Sehyoon announced himself before as dominant one of the night Jun decided to just play along and wait for more instructions. If he were to be honest he was glad Sehyoon decided to take the initiative since Junhee was so tired he wasn't sure he would be able to lead their encounter if he were to do it. Still, he drifted so far away thinking about all the things he would like to do for his boys and all the things he would like his boys to do to him that he hardly noticed Byeongkwan’s hands moving down again, sliding against his stomach and hips grazing Sehyoon’s one hand in the process. All of his skin burned already, he was overwhelmed and worried a bit that if the simulation from different sources continues he would not be able to last much longer.

Suddenly Junhee was ripped out of his thoughts when Byeongkwan broke the kiss and abruptly moved forward hiding his face in the crook of Junhee’s neck and moaning loudly. Too loudly considering their current whereabouts. Just then he noticed that Sehyoon hands completely left his body and apparently moved to Byeongkwan’s ass since he was now squished between Byeongkwan and Sehyoon with the older pressing up against his own butt and the younger moaning against his skin. Byeongkwan’s hands got caught between them uncomfortably but after a few seconds when he realized Sehyoon intended to keep their current position for the while he moved them around Junhee sliding against his sides and squeezing them between Jun’s ass and Sehyoon hips and that was Junhee’s turn to let out the obscene sound definitely no the one he should be making in a public hotel gym. 

As both of his boyfriends started grinding forward ever so slightly Junhee felt like he was about to come or faint. Nothing in between. He couldn't keep his whimpers inside anymore and by a tug on Byeongkwan’s hair forced him up so that he could bury his face in the younger’s shoulder to muffle his noises a little. When Byeongkwn got used to the new situation Jun felt and heard him leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss with the oldest. If it was possible for Junhee to get even more turned on he did. As his boyfriends continue to grind on him he became almost limp in their arms, only trying to keep himself up holding to Byeongkwan’s hair and shoulder for dear life and putting his faith in a tight press of their bodies and the boys’ hands to keep him up in case of his knees giving up.

Just as Junhee thought he wouldn't last much longer Sehyoon suddenly pulled away and Junhee would fall if it wasn't for another part of arms holding him securely by the waist, Byeongkwan without Sehyoon’s hold on his behind, keeping him close to Junhee and helping him to grind up against the leader, slumped against wall breathing heavily. Before he could get his head around what was happening he felt himself being press against another body, colder than Byeongkwan’s and Sehyoon’s ones but still strong and solid.

Donghun made his appearance in the gym concerned about his boyfriends overworking themselves just to find them hidden behind the wall, grinding and sloppily making out with each other. As hot as the view made him feel and as much as he would like to join the fun he knew he was the only one with clear senses in the room and he couldn't lose his cool. As he made his way towards boys in the corner he wasn't even surprised none of them noticed him. He was able to get their attention only after he pulled Sehyoon back by gentle but strong hold on the back of his neck. He knew how Junhees legs become jelly after a tiniest bit of simulation so he was quick to catch the leader and press him securely to his side before he began to scold Sehyoon.

“I thought you were more responsible, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun but collect Byeongkwan, take him up to the room and end what you started there. I'll dress Junhee up and escort him there as well, don't you worry” he said in a stern voice but smiling as to assure the boys he wasn't seriously mad, winking at the end. Sehyoon just nodded slightly ashamed at his irresponsibility and moved to help Byeongkwan get his mind as straight as he could for the younger to walk to the elevator. Meanwhile, Junhee whined against Donghun’s shoulder and let himself be manhandled into his shirt and out of the gym. They already knew their fun night will end soon by how close all of them already were to finding their completion but they also knew they won't regret a single part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo or comment if you did, it's greatly appreciated and motivates me a lot~


End file.
